2117 (TU)
Events * Warren Shaw's Retrospective covers ISRAn methodology and philosophy. * Cori Heisler's The Painful Truth reports on Xianggang, Asia's commercial gateway to the stars. * Cori Heisler's The Painful Truth reports on the different groups of docs you're likely to find. * The predecessor of Colonel Agrah Shahim as commander of the Fourth Legion passes away in an Æsculapian clinic after an Aberrant raid on Zurich-Geneva. * The Orgulho de Cèu Station at the L4 Lagrange point is refurbished in a joint Brazil-Norça venture. * As a result of a "Gordian Knot" solution to the Senior Challenge at LIT, Level 2 of Olympus' Lejanas sector is explosively decompressed. * Drs. Ella Huang and Abel Marr are brought together by an unknown individual to participate in a biorg project, researching advanced bioware and the parameters of taint. * By late this year, the Huang-Marr biorg project stalls. Dr. Gustav Beitz suggests the include taint into the matrix. Dr. Celia Wu balks and leaves the project, but Drs. Ella Huang and Abel Marr agree to continue work on the project. * Gloria Gazaer for WEI writes about "Life in the Rubble: Civilization on the Fringes of Fascism." She elaborates on the differences between Pre-Arcology Urban Areas, Arcological Urban Areas, Unsuitable Urban Areas, and New Urban Areas. * Warren Shaw's Retrospective interviews Proxy Matthieu Zweidler. The two discuss the Chitra Bhanu. The interview is Shaw's last one before he dies. * The British Home Guard has captured the mysterious "Frogman" who swam the English Channel from France to England. She's not an Aberrant, as some suspected, but a French refugee, Alyss "Gearshift" Giroux. * The Deutsche Allianz is established between the German nations of the DDSR, the PPK, and New Weimar. * Freelance Boston psion Philip Dixon reports that he breaks the Noetic Control Act on a regular basis, but views it like jaywalking. As long as he's careful and doesn't make any waves, there's no problem. April * April 24: Triton analyst Malcolm Severn, Ph.D., gives an analysis of Otha Herzog. July * July 11: A GN Newsday holobrief reports that the British Parliament voted unanimously to oppose the secession of the Isle of Man, with the exception of MP David O'Grady, who sponsored the bill. August * The Brasilia Project (Brasilia is the world's first fully-biotech arcology, and largest piece of biotech in the world) officially begins. (Trinity: Terra Verde) September * September 24: Liva Trivolli reports in her journal about her recent psi dysfunction and how much better she feels now that she's brought her other modes up to snuff. (Trinity: Trinity Players Guide) October * File vid of Legionnaire Sgt. Poul Lentz, taken after the Legion's apprehension of suspected pirate Gabriel Steeves and his vessel the Mindbender, a Vulcan Mark IV. Sgt. Lentz describes the "spit and baling wire" condition of the ship, but was impressed by how powerful the engines and weapons systems were. The Mindbender could have gone "toe to toe with a frigate." * October 30: A celebratory banquet is held at the Qin embassy on Luna. The Qin say the celebration is one of great importance to their race, but decline to explain further. * October 31: The Luna Sun Times covers last night's celebration at the Qin embassy. December * December 23: Mei Lanfang, Qin Junior Ambassador to Earth, sends a letter to Otha Herzog, ISRA Proxy. Lanfang describes to Herzog the Qin pattern of thought, wherein talking about the "individual" always incorporates the species in general. They have difficulty distinguishing themselves from their people. Lanfang likens this to Herzog's description of the "universal ground of human consciousness," and says that Herzog's desire to include the Qin in their "human condition" is very elegant and unexpected. "We of Qin and you of humanity are clearly like water in water. There is no division." References Category:Trinity Universe timeline